edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Ed
Plot The Eds are watching an episode of a sci-fi show on Ed's TV and wonder how cool it would be if they were in space, suddenley the power in Ed's basement goes out halfway through the episode and they they try to get upstairs to watch the rest of the show but the door is locked, they try to force it open but it gets ripped of it's hinges and knocks the Eds out and they start to dream In the dream The crew of the Starship Ed, Captain Eddy, Mr Double D and Mr Ed, are on a mission to the distant planet Jawbreaker VI to retreive a valuable mineral Jawbreakernite, but on the wat the Ed is attacked by a spaceship from Venus, it's Crew, the Kankers, tell the Ed's crew that they intend to board their ship in kiss them, horrified from hearing this, Eddy orders Ed to launch the warhead fitted torpedos at the Kanker's ship, despite Edd's warnings that the impact of the warheads will knock both ships into deep space instead of destroying the Kanker Ship, the torpedoes are fired and as Edd predicted, they get knocked into deep space spinning out of control, they regain control of the Ed but in the process use up all of the rocket fuel Fortunently the Ship gets caught in orbit of an unknown planet, so the Eds teleport down to it in hopes that they will find some more fuel, but instead they find it to be a wasteland inhabited by man-eating animals, but they only attack Ed due to him being a Redshirt (Eddy and Edd being Yellow and Blueshirts), after escaping the animals they come across a cave filled with space cucumber balls, they are then attacked by the man of the cave, Rolf, who grows the cucumber balls and feeds them to the planet's animals, causing them to produce toxic gas, after doing a test, Edd calcuates that the gas could be used as fuel for the Starship Ed, the Ed's then capture Rolf, the animals and the cucumber balls with stun rays and then teleport them into the bring where their cell's air vents are hooked up to the ship's reactor and the gas from the animals (And Rolf) causes the Ed to move again The Ed soon reaches the Planet Mars where it suddenly gets shot by an unknown ship, the damages to the ship makes the teleport system unusable, so the Eds have to take a shuttle down to Mars in order to find some Marsium, a type of metal that can grow into the shape of a damaged ship, however the shuttle gets shot down by a couple of Martian fighters and crashes onto the surface, the Eds are captured by the Martians and are bought to their Emperor, Kevin, who then tricks the Eds into telling him where they are going, upon finding out that their destination is Jawbreaker VI, Kevin decides to go there and mine all of the Jawbreakernite from the planet, and then use it to conquer the universe, however while gloating about his plan, the Eds escape and steal some Marsium and Edd uses a radio beam to repair the teleporter and beams them back onto the Ed, where Ed then applies the Marsium to the damaged part of the ship and it takes off, but with the Martian Spacefleet in hot pursuit, the Ed manages to escape by flying into a wormhole The Ed exits the wormhole and ends up in another part of space, where Edd calculates to be in between Earth Jawbreaker VI, but he dosen't know which way to go, so the beam down onto the nearby Planet Amazon, inhabited by hot girls, instead of asking for directions to Jawbreaker VI, Eddy hits on the Amazon's Queen, Nazz, and Ed and Edd also decide to stay on the planet and all marry the Queen, however, they learn that on Amazon, the men serve the women, and if their relationship dosen't work out, they eat them, and even if it dos work out they still eat their husbands as part of the reproduction cycle, so the crew flee the palace just before the wedding and beam back to the Ed and escape, but with the Amazon's in pursuit, Nazz being ticked off about being dumped on her wedding day, and to make matters worse the Martian Spacefleet also catches up with them and they seemingly blow up the Ed, until one of the martians informs Kevin that they blew up the Voyager Space Probe by mistake, they try to destroy the Ed again, but instead destroy half of the Amazon ships, resulting in an all out war between the tow Space Armada's, allowing the Ed's to escape in the confusion The Ed then runs into a large asteroid blocking their path, the Ed's blow it up but a chunk of the asteroid gets lodged into the hull, that the Ed's prepare to remove, but they find the asteroid to be inhabited by an alien, Jonny, and a piece of wood, Plank, that Jonny claims can turn into a monster despite not moving, Jonny reveals that the asteroid was his home and now that the Ed's have destroyed it he will now live onboard the Ed, the crew try to get used to him, but his curiousity keeps nearly causing the ship to be destroyed, so the crew tell him to leave, angered, Jonny orders Plank to turn into his monster form and attack, the Ed's mock him until Plank really dos turn into a 40 foot wooden dragon-dinosuar and then chases the Ed's through the ship, they get rid of them by locking them into an airlock and firing them into outer space